Sei
Sei es un personaje secundario de DRAMAtical murder. El es el hermano gemelo de Aoba Seragaki, que fue dado a luz gracias a la investigación de Toue. Historia Sei y Aoba eran niños nacidos gracias a la ingeniería genética especifica de los laboratorios de investigación de Toue. Sus genes fueron manipulados, dándoles así habilidades naturales para el control sobre la voluntad de las personas. Estos poderes se basan en las teorías de Tae, quién trabajó para Toue. Sei y Aoba nacieron sin pigmentos, y estaban conectados por su cabello, el cual poseía nervios. Por mala suerte, ambos murieron justo al nacer, pero afortunadamente, cuando se cortó el cabello que los conectaba, la respiración de Sei regresó. A partir de ese momento, la conciencia de Sei fue analizada desde que era niño, y él solo tenía poco tiempo para actuar por voluntad propia. Deseoso de libertad, Sei creó multiples conciencias con las que pudo acceder a diferentes redes. Toue se aprovechó de su capacidad, y la utilizó para crear muñecos personales, introduciendoles la conciencia de Sei, siendo uno de ellos Usui. Luego de haber creado una gran cantidad de estas conciencias, la propia de Sei se fue difundiendo, volviendose débil. El poder de Sei se encuentra en sus ojos. Este poder es capaz de darle luz a las cosas (como a sus multiples conciencias), a diferencia del poder de Aoba, qué es destruir. Apariencia Sei es frecuentemente descrito como "débil". Él es muy pálido, a un punto que puede ser enfermizo, debido a los constantes años de experimentación de su bienestar físico y mental. Tiene el cabello negro, el cual le llega hasta el cuello, y ojos del mismo color. Él es muy delgado, aunque se ve más ancho que Aoba. A pesar de ser gemelos, el aspecto sombrío de Sei lo hace ver drasticamente más diferente que su hermano, que se viste y se ve más animado en comparación. El atuendo de Sei consiste en un sombrero con tachas y un pin de Morphine a un lado. Lleva una camisa blanca manga larga abierta en los hombros, con dos correas negras que la sostienen sobre sus hombros. Tiene unos guantes y jeans a juego, con diseño de esqueleto, y lleva una media falda que se conecta a la parte derecha del dobladillo de sus pantalones por medio de tirantes negros que cuelgan a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Posee dos collares y pulseras tachonadas que adornan su cuello y muñecas. También lleva botas blancas con tachas negras. Sei también es conocido por su aparición muy andrógina, tanto para los jugadores como para el mismo Aoba. Cuando Aoba ve por primera vez una imagen de Sei en un callejón, no podía reconocer a primera vista si era hombre o mujer, llamándolo con pronombres de género neutro. No es hasta la introducción de Toue sobre Sei, cuando Aoba confirma que él es hombre. Personalidad En su primera aparición, Sei parece no tener interés en los demás. Él actúa muy distante, y su mirada se ve muy ida. Sin embargo, se revela que la verdadera razón de su frío exterior se debe por los años de pruebas, que lo deterioraron psiquica y mentalmente. No es hasta que Aoba utilizá Scrap en él que el verdadero Sei se muestra como una persona agradable y de voz suave Su acción final demuestra lo mucho que quería que Aoba sea feliz. A pesar de verse sin vida en un primer momento, se le ve sonriente, inclusive durante la destrucción de la torre Oval. Historia Ruta Común Sei manda numerosos mensajes y pistas a Aoba, en forma de un RPG llamado "Silent Oath" (en inglés, "Juramento Silencioso") donde se hace referencia a sí mismo como "Princesa cautiva". También hace una aparición muy breve, acercandose a Aoba y tocandole gentilmente la cara cuando el queda atrapado en una partida de Rhyme después de su encuentro con Mizuki. Sin embargo, es descrito como una luz cegadora, que desaparece rapidamente y confunde a Aoba cuando sucede. Las Cuatro Rutas Principales Durante las rutas de Noiz, Mink, Koujaku y Clear, Sei les manda a todos ellos y a Aoba una descarga automática de Captive Princess, donde se ve a un caballero azul vagando en un calabozo por un cofre del tesoro. Sin embargo, Aoba es el único que encuentra el cofre,y recibe una invitación de Platinium Jail, que permite una visita tanto para él como para un acompañante (uno de los cuatro). A excepción de la ruta de Mink y Clear, Sei desbloquea la puerta trasera para que Aoba, Koujaku y Noiz entren. Aoba recibe un mensaje de texto definitivo de Sei, en el cual dirá "Ha sido completamente abierto."/"El bloqueo del corazón se ha abierto.". Después, si el jugador consigue un buen final, Sei iniciará la autodestrucción de la torre, y varias pantallas holográficas aparecerán al azar, con Sei sonriendo. (A excepción de la ruta de Mink, en la que el Scratch ayuda a destruir la torre, en lugar de cumplir el plan de Mink.) Ruta de Ren Aoba "conoce" por primera vez a Sei en un callejón mientras buscaba frenéticamente a Ren cuando se dio a la fuga. Sei estaba sentado, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Aoba le pregunta si está bien, por lo que Sei lo mira, lo que hace que Aoba se quede shockeado por unos instantes, sientiendo que una electricidad recorría por su cuerpo. Una vez que Aoba se sacude la cabeza, se encuentra con que Sei había desaparecido. De vuelta en Glitter, Aoba y Ren planean ver el anuncio que va a dar Toue para Platinium Jail y el Old Resident District. A medida que se introducen entre la multitud, Toue introducen a Sei, quien está de pie detrás de él en silencio, y demostrando poco interés en el evento. Aoba lo reconoce inmediatamente como el joven del callejón, pero se da cuenta que mientras más lo observa, siente la cabeza más punzante, y la ansiedad crece dentro de él. Mirando a su alrededor, Aoba se da cuenta de que no es solo él el que se siente raro con respecto a Sei, ya que todos lo miran fijamente, como si estuvieran poseídos por él. Al día siguiente, luego de que entrara a la torre Oval, y utilizara Scrap, Aoba entra a una habitación donde hay varios tubos llenos de un liquido naranjo, los que poseían criaturas similares a humanos, pero que no lo eran. Aoba siente que lo observan, por lo que registra la habitación con la mirada, encontrándose con una sirena, que lo miraba y trataba de decirle algo, luego siente que todas las criaturas lo miran, y le dicen, entrecortadamente : "Al fin llegaste, te estaba esperando. Rapido, destruyeme con tu poder." Es entonces cuando Aoba es acorralado por miembros de Morphine, y descubre que Virus y Trip son parte de ellos. Virus le cuenta a Aoba que él y Sei son, de hecho, hermanos gemelos. Él le dice que Tae solía trabajar para Toue, su implicación con Mizuki y Dry Juice, y sus motivos para tomar interés en Aoba después de tomar el cuidado de Sei durante muchos años. Virus le informa a Aoba que Sei está muriendo y ya no puede seguir viviendo más debido a los muchos de años de ser empujado a como sujeto de prueba que provoca su mente y cuerpo se marchiten lentamente. Luego de esto, Virus y Trip tratan de mantener cautivo a Aoba, con el pretexto de que Toue ya tiene a Sei, lo que debería alcanzarle. Si el jugador tomar las decisiones para continuar la ruta de Ren, Aoba será salvado por sus amigos. Después de que él utiliza Scrap en sí mismo y se encuentra con los sentimientos de Ren, Aoba continúa hasta Toue y tiene el reto de un partido Rhyme con él. Aquí, se revela que Usui no sólo es el Allmate de Toue, sino también un muñeco creado usando el poder de Sei. Demostrando ser demasiado poderoso para ellos, Ren sugiere a Aoba llamar a Sei través Usui ya que albergan la misma conciencia. Aoba intenta y tiene éxito, capaz de lanzar Usui fuera y permitiendo Ren darle un golpe final, borrando su existencia como un todo. Como Toue admite la derrota, le muestra Aoba donde se encuentra Sei, que está residiendo en el otro lado de la habitación. Aoba cautelasamente hace su camino a la habitación, la cual se le hace muy colorida, adornada con peluches y cosas que a cualquier niño le gustaría. En el medio, Sei está sentado en una silla grande, con la mirada perdida. Aoba lentamente se abre paso hasta él y se arrodilla mientras sostiene suavemente las manos de Sei con las suyas, pidiendo disculpas por ser tan tarde. Sei luego mira a los ojos de Aoba y ambos se adentraron en su conciencia. Aoba y Ren se encuentran en un espacio vacío, completamente blanco, hasta que ven la figura de Sei, la cual era completamente blanca, con manchas negras que adornaban su piel, y su pelo crecido hasta la cintura.Él le explica a Aoba que esa es su verdadera forma, y que no está enojado con Toue por lo que le había hecho, ya que nadie sabe realmente lo que está bien y lo que no, y solo uno mismo puede decidirlo. A continuación le muestra a Aoba el "Otro Aoba" y le explica que el verdadero deseo de esa entidad era ser aceptado por Aoba, en lugar de ser empujado lejos, luego le pregunta a Ren si realmente quiere cuidar a Aoba, lo cual él afirma. Sei admite que ha estado esperando toda su vida para conocer a su hermano, y para que él cumpla su deseo de destruirlo a él y a su poder. Al escuchar la forma en que lo dice, Aoba se da cuenta de que de que él era el que le había estado hablando y mandando los mensajes de Captive Princess. Aoba comienza a vacilar, diciendo de que era realmente triste que recién se hallan conocido y ya tengan que separarse. Sei consuela a Aoba, diciéndole que todo estará bien, ya que él siempre tendrá a Ren. Entre lagrimas, Aoba utiliza Scrap en su hermano para destruir su mente permanentemente. Sei agradece desde el fondo de su corazon a Aoba, con una sonrisa en su rosto. Aoba y Ren van hacia la mente de Aoba, encontrándose con una playa familiar para ellos. Cuando Aoba vuelve a la realidad, se encuentra con la torre Oval colapsando mientras Koujaku, Clear, Noiz y Mink se reúnen a su alrededor. Chequeando si Ren estaba bien, él prende su Allmate y descubre que este esta en su configuración original, sin poder sentir a Ren en él. Confundido y desbastado, comienza a sollozar. Un año más tarde, Aoba recibe una llamada telefónica de un desconocido diciendo que Sei estaba en el hospital del Old Resident District ,esperando por él, ya que es su único familiar.Confundido, va hacia allí para ver si es realmente él, cuando Aoba recibe el ultimo archivo de Captive Princess. Este muestra a la princesa y caballero finalmente reunirse con un cofre del tesoro entre ellos.Aoba se pregunta lo que podría significar. Al entrar en la habitación del hospital, se encuentra con que el cuerpo de la persona es, de hecho, el de Sei. Cuando "Sei" abre los ojos, Aoba se sorprende al encontrar un color ámbar familiar y se da cuenta de lo que Sei le había dado como regalo final. Comenzando a llorar, él abraza a el recién traído de vuelta Ren mientras susurra un "Bienvenido a casa", y el juego termina. Relaciones Aoba Seragaki Sei y Aoba tienen un muy profundo amor fraternal entre ellos. Mientras Aoba sintió inmensa culpa de que él vivia su vida normal mientras Sei estaba encerrado, Sei insiste en que no era culpa de Tae o incluso culpa de Toue. Sei mostró inmensa felicidad cuando él y Aoba finalmente se conocieron, pero le habría gustado poder haberse conocido antes de que su salud hubiera empezado a decaer. Aoba afectuasamente llama a Sei "hermano mayor" y, mientras se encontraba en una profunda angustia por tener que cumplir con el deseo de Sei, él quería que estubiera en paz y dejara de sufrir. Ren Sei era consciente de que tanto de Ren y como el otro Aoba eran partes separadas de la conciencia de Aoba, pero también reconoció que Ren se había convertido en una existencia individual gracias a que Aoba había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia él y le pidió que proteger Aoba a partir de entonces. Una vez que la torre Oval se había derrumbado, Sei había transferido en algún momento la conciencia de Ren en su propio cuerpo , dándole su propio bienestar físico en la realidad. Esto fue el regalo final de Sei para Aoba, ya que el deseaba que tanto Aoba como Ren sean felices. Toue A pesar de realizar con él múltiples experimentos y pruebas físicas y mentales desde que nació, Toue admite que Sei es muy importante para él, como si fuera su propio hijo. Aunque Sei no demostró ninguna emoción sobre Toue en el exterior, él le revela a Aoba de que no tiene resentimientos sobre Toue, ya que él creía que hacía lo correcto. Virus y Trip Ellos había estado cuidando de Sei antes de reunirse con Aoba. Tiempo después de la destrucción de la torre Oval, Virus y Trip encontraron y tomaron el cuerpo de Sei al darse cuenta de que este estaba vivo. Luego de darse cuenta de que la persona que estaba en su interior no era realmente Sei, les pareció interesante, por lo que cuidaron de él durante un año y luego lo mandaron al hospital del Old Resident District. En DMMD Re:Connect se revela que el "doctor" que había llamado a Aoba para que visite a su "hermano" era, de hecho, Virus. Chicos Principales A pesar de que Sei no interactua con Koujaku, Noiz, Clear ni Mink, se demuestra de que él sabe de ello y los tiene en cuenta, ya que les envia tanto a Aoba como a todos ellos archivos de Silent Oath, y la invitación de Aoba para entrar a Platinium Jail es valida tanto para Aoba, como para uno de ellos. Curiosidades * Sei es técnicamente el primer personaje que se introduce en el juego, ya que las palabras que se escriben al principio son en realidad de él llamando a Aoba: "... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... you really came... ...i was waiting...always... hurry to me... d e s t r o y m e . . . w i t h y o u r p o w e r . . ." Las mismas palabras se repiten cuando Aoba entra en la sala de laboratorio lleno de sujetos de prueba en grandes tanques. * En las cuatro rutas principales,después de que la Torre Oval colapsa, Aoba informa al jugador que Usui ya no se utiliza en partidas Rhyme ya que se había renovado desde Toue Inc., sin embargo, la razón del por qué es desconocido. En la Ruta de Ren, se ha demostrado que debido a que Ren había derrotado a Usui en Rhyme, su existencia fue borrada por completo, que también albergaba una gran parte de la conciencia y el poder de Sei. Es posible que Sei haya muerto en las cuatro rutas principales , ya sea por causa del colapso de la torre o por causas naturales debido a su estado de salud, borrando así a Usui en el proceso y haciéndolo inutilizable para futuros juegos de Rhyme, aunque no está confirmado. * El nombre de Sei es derivado del kanji "生", el cual puede significar "vida" o "nacimiento" , propio de su habilidad de dar vida a las muñecas de Toue, poniendo una parte de su propia conciencia en ellas. Esto es confirmado por Toue en su último encuentro con Aoba en el final de la ruta de Ren. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos